Glee Season 5 Episode 3 Fallen Confidence
by Gleefuljaylen14
Summary: With their confidence shaken, the New Directions get some inspiration from one of McKinley's most famous alumni's. Meanwhile, will Rachel, Santana, and Kurt heal from their fear? Songs: "Royals" by Lorde- Quinn Fabray. "Hold On We're Going Home" by Drake- Kitty Wilde and Ryder Lynn. "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys- Santana Lopez. "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus- New Directions.


OPENING SEQUENCE

VOICE  
>So here's what you missed on GLEE:<br>Ryder came back to the Glee Club.  
>Marley and Jake broke up and Jake<br>is really upset by it. Blaine is  
>totally upset because Sam's going<br>to California right after high school,  
>and Mr. Schue gave Artie a really<br>awesome opportunity and we don't  
>know if he took it. Unique is still<br>being bullied because she's, well,  
>unique, and Tina is still being,<br>you know, devious. Sue made Sam,  
>Blaine, and Tina join the Cheerios<br>and everyone is sort of confused by  
>it. Kitty totally has a crush on<br>Artie but she won't admit it, and  
>Joe's parents forced him to leave<br>New Directions so now they're down  
>even more members. How many is that<br>now? A lot... Also, Santana, Kurt,  
>and Rachel's apartment caught fire.<br>And that's what you missed on GLEE.

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH HALLWAY.

(TINA COHEN-CHANG is walking down the hallway. There is a new  
>found confidence on her face.)<p>

TINA COHEN-CHANG (V.O.)  
>If you told me a year ago that I<br>would be concerned with winning  
>Prom Queen, I would have laughed in<br>your face. But this year... it's  
>different. I actually care about<br>stuff like that. My ultimate dream  
>for this year is simple: Prom<br>Queen. And now that Quinn Fabray is  
>graduated, I might actually have a<br>shot.

(TINA spots JAKE. He is sad as can be.)

TINA (CONT.) (V.O.)  
>I'm seriously starting to question<br>whether or not he can truly help me  
>win Prom Queen. Jake is one of the<br>hottest guys at the school, there's  
>no denying that. But does he have<br>what it takes to make me win?

(TINA laughs.)

TINA  
>You know what? That doesn't even<br>matter. I am Tina Cohen-Freakin  
>Chang, and I am going to win<br>because I am the hottest girl at  
>McKinley. I can do this.<p>

(TINA turns around before she is hit in the face with a  
>slushie. JOHN BUX laughs. )<p>

JOHN BUX  
>(Laughing.)<br>What's up Tina Cohen-Loser?

TINA  
>Okay, maybe not the hottest...<p>

GLEE

INT. CHOIR ROOM

(TINA walks into the Choir Room dripping with Slushie.  
>Everyone notices her and gasps. )<p>

ARTIE ABRAMS  
>Oh my God, Tina...<p>

WADE "UNIQUE" ADAMS  
>Who was it this time? John? Kyle?<p>

TINA  
>(Sighing.)<br>It was John.

UNIQUE  
>Figures.<p>

RYDER LYNN  
>Wouldn't you think those jerks<br>would realize that slushies are  
>totally lame now.<p>

KITTY WILDE  
>Yeah, the only person that is<br>allowed to throw a slushie here at  
>this school and still be cool is<br>me.

TINA  
>This always happens to me! Right<br>when I'm feeling confident and good  
>about myself people think I'm being<br>a bitch or annoying.

BLAINE ANDERSON  
>They'll learn one day, Tina. One<br>day people will stop messing with  
>us...<p>

(WILLIAM SCHUESTER suddenly walks in.)

WILL SCHUESTER  
>And that day will be very soon.<p>

TINA  
>How do you know that?<p>

WILL  
>Because we are about to be crowned<br>National Champions for the second  
>year in a row.<p>

(WILL smiles. )

KITTY  
>Honestly, do you think about<br>anything other than Nationals?

WILL  
>One of us has got to have our eye<br>on the prize!

SAM EVANS  
>Remember last year when we won<br>Nationals? We were popular for,  
>like, a month then we were back to<br>getting slushied. What makes you  
>think things will be any different<br>now?

WILL  
>Because I am confident in all of<br>your skills and abilities and I am  
>confident that we are going to<br>crush our competition!

MARLEY ROSE  
>You know who are competition is?<p>

(WILL pulls out an envelope. )

WILL  
>I happen to have our competition<br>right here!

JAKE PUCKERMAN  
>This should be interesting...<p>

WILL  
>(Reading.)<br>Vocal Adrenaline.

(Everyone gasps. )

TINA  
>Vocal Adrenaline? They won their<br>Regionals?

UNIQUE  
>I must say I'm surprised. Vocal<br>Adrenaline never really had any  
>other star performers after I left.<p>

ARTIE  
>Vocal Adrenaline have always been<br>absolutely superb in a group.  
>They're one giant hard working<br>machine. It's not too surprising.

WILL  
>And our next team is... The Dalton<br>Academy Warblers?

(Pause. Everyone is silent. )

BLAINE  
>I'm sorry... what?<p>

WILL  
>I... I don't really understand how<br>that is possible. It... It can't be  
>possible. They cheated and they<br>were disqualified. Right?

SAM  
>Blaine and I did not go through all<br>of that crap just to have to  
>compete against cheaters!<p>

BLAINE  
>We even had a witness. Like, an<br>actual Warbler went to the  
>administration at Dalton and told<br>them that they cheated! How could  
>they compete again?<p>

KITTY  
>Isn't it obvious?<p>

(Everyone looks at KITTY. )

KITTY (CONT.)  
>Coach Sue! OBVIOUSLY.<p>

WILL  
>And you have proof of this?<p>

KITTY  
>No... but she's the only person<br>here at this school who would care  
>enough to make something like this<br>happen.

BLAINE  
>She's right, Mr. Schue.<p>

WILL  
>Sue and I just made up recently. I<br>thought things were going to really  
>be different for the rest of this<br>year-

KITTY  
>Well, you thought wrong.<p>

(WILL sighs. )

WILL  
>There's nothing we can do about it<br>now-

KITTY  
>Uh, yeah there is. Fight back.<br>Don't take no for an answer!

WILL  
>I don't think you understand,<br>Kitty. I have been dealing with  
>Coach Sue for the past four years.<br>Fighting back usually ends in me  
>getting in trouble or you... and I<br>don't want that to happen. Not now.  
>If Sue really wants to go against<br>her word and do something like this  
>to us, then it's on her. We'll find<br>some way around this without  
>getting violent. Trust me, guys. We<br>can do this.

(Groans. )

TINA  
>Right now, Mr. Schue... I honestly<br>don't think we can.

EXT. RACHEL, SANTANA, AND KURT'S APARTMENT.

(RACHEL has been crying. The fire is out and there is of  
>course damage, but nothing too extreme. )<p>

RACHEL BERRY  
>Do you know what started the fire?<br>Did I forget to turn the stove off  
>or something?<p>

KURT HUMMEL  
>Was it arsen?<p>

FIREFIGHTER  
>We don't know for sure. We are<br>doing an investigation now. The  
>three of you are very lucky. You<br>had some damage but we were called  
>early enough to be able to get the<br>fire out.

SANTANA LOPEZ  
>We're free to enter our home then?<p>

FIREFIGHTER  
>Just be careful.<p>

(The three link hands and go into the aparment. The curtain  
>is ruined, and so is RACHEL'S side of the house. Nothing<br>seems to be too damaged. )

RACHEL  
>Oh, thank God. I thought I was<br>going to lose everything!

KURT  
>(Tearing up.)<br>The only picture I have of my Mom  
>was in this apartment. If I had<br>lost that...

(KURT wipes a tear away. )

SANTANA  
>We were damn lucky. It was only the<br>side of our apartment, which is  
>weird.<p>

KURT  
>Does that mean the fire didn't<br>start from the inside?

SANTANA  
>I don't know. It just doesn't<br>really make any sense. We are in a  
>bad neighborhood, so if someone<br>took a few too many pills and  
>decided to light our place on fire<br>it wouldn't really be surprising...

RACHEL  
>Okay, can we just stop talking<br>about it? Let's just be grateful  
>that we even have our apartment in<br>the first place!

KURT  
>I need to call Burt-<p>

RACHEL  
>And I need to call my Dads.<p>

SANTANA  
>I already told my Mom. She was<br>freaking out and wanted to come  
>visit, but I talked her out of it.<p>

RACHEL  
>I need to call Finn.<p>

(Pause. )

KURT  
>And Blaine... No. I don't need to<br>talk to him.

(Pause. )

KURT (CONT.)  
>(Whisper.)<br>Even if I want too...

(RACHEL walks into her room and sits on her bed. She dials  
>her phone and he Dad answers on the first ring.)<p>

HIRAM BERRY  
>Hello sweetheart! I was just<br>thinking about you...

RACHEL  
>Hi, Dad.<p>

LEROY BERRY  
>Finally you decide to pick up a<br>phone and call us!

(RACHEL smiles. )

RACHEL  
>Sorry. Things have been sort of...<br>crazy here.

HIRAM  
>Did a certain someone pick up the<br>phone to tell her parents they she  
>just landed her first big Broadway<br>show?

(RACHEL flinches. )

LEROY  
>Or did she just miss her Dads?<p>

(Pause. )

HIRAM  
>Definitely the first one.<p>

(RACHEL laughs. )

RACHEL  
>I actually haven't heard anything<br>about Funny Girl. They've been  
>taking their time, which I respect.<br>Of course I still think about it  
>twenty four seven, but...<p>

HIRAM  
>You'll be fine, sweetheart.<p>

LEROY  
>You're a star.<p>

HIRAM  
>So what's the real reason you<br>called us?

(Pause. )

RACHEL  
>Last night my... my apartment<br>caught fire.

LEROY  
>WHAT?<p>

HIRAM  
>Are you okay-?<p>

LEROY  
>Do we need to come down there-?<p>

HIRAM  
>Because we will be on the first<br>plane to Bushwich tomorrow  
>morning-!<p>

RACHEL

(Lying.)  
>No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine. My<br>apartment was damaged. Just the  
>outside, but I am fine.<p>

HIRAM  
>Oh, thank God.<p>

LEROY  
>You can't scare us like that,<br>alright?

HIRAM  
>We were already anxious about<br>sending you to New York. What would  
>we have done if you got hurt? If<br>you got hurt I couldn't live with  
>that...<p>

LEROY  
>WE couldn't live with that.<p>

(RACHEL sighs. )

RACHEL  
>Well, I just wanted to let you know<br>that I'm okay. I actually have to  
>go now. Kurt is having a mental<br>breakdown and Santana is being  
>extra mean which means she's<br>probably scared.

LEROY  
>Are they both alright?<p>

RACHEL  
>They're a little scared but...<br>they're fine.

HIRAM  
>Tell them both we say hello, okay?<p>

RACHEL  
>Will do. I love you two. So much.<p>

LEROY  
>We love you more sweetheart.<p>

HIRAM  
>Goodbye.<p>

RACHEL  
>Bye.<p>

(RACHEL hangs up and a few tears stream down her face. )

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH HALLWAY.

(Cut to SAM and BLAINE walking down the hallway. )

BLAINE  
>I can't believe we're competing<br>against the Warblers. They were  
>disqualified for a reason! We<br>shouldn't have to deal with this!

SAM  
>(Smiling.)<br>Looks like somebody is finally  
>talking to me, huh?<p>

(BLAINE sighs. )

BLAINE  
>I'm sorry, Sam. Things have just<br>been really... weird with me these  
>past few days. I'm been really<br>stressed out about Nationals, Tina  
>has been in my ear all week about<br>her winning Prom Queen and me maybe  
>winning Prom King, and to top it<br>all off my brother is coming into  
>town in a few weeks and you know<br>what happens to me when Cooper  
>comes to visit.<p>

SAM  
>You sure that's it?<p>

(BLAINE stops. )

BLAINE  
>Yeah. I'm fine, Sam. Trust me.<p>

SAM  
>So this has nothing to do with me<br>going to California right after  
>graduation?<p>

(BLAINE grows nervous.)

SAM (CONT.)  
>Because if you are upset by it,<br>it's natural. We have been super  
>close this year and frankly, I<br>would be offended if you weren't  
>upset. You don't think I'm super<br>worried about you? You know, going  
>to New York.<p>

(Pause. )

SAM (CONT.)  
>You still are going to New York,<br>right?

BLAINE  
>Definitely. My audition is coming<br>up soon and I've been working hard.  
>And no, Sam, I'm fine. You know,<br>with you going to California and  
>stuff.<p>

SAM  
>(Not believing him.)<br>Alright...

(Suddenly, BLAINE'S phone rings. )

BLAINE  
>It's... Kurt?<p>

(SAM is confused. )

BLAINE (CONT.)  
>Sorry, I have to answer.<p>

SAM  
>Go for it.<p>

(SAM smiles and BLAINE turns away answering the phone.  
>Excited. )<p>

BLAINE  
>Uh... hey, Kurt.<p>

KURT  
>Blaine. Hey.<p>

BLAINE  
>(Talking fast.)<br>How are you? Is... Is everything  
>alright?<p>

KURT  
>Did you just go for a run or<br>something? You seem out of breath.

(BLAINE smiles. )

BLAINE  
>I guess I'm just excited.<p>

(Pause. )

BLAINE (CONT.)  
>Listen, Kurt-<p>

KURT  
>You don't need to say anything.<br>What happened is a thing in the  
>past now. It was a mistake and we<br>moved past it and everything is  
>different now.<p>

BLAINE  
>(Hurt.)<br>Yeah, you're right.

KURT  
>I was calling you because... I<br>guess I just wanted to hear your  
>voice. And something happened and I<br>wanted to tell you.

BLAINE  
>If this is about Adam or some other<br>guy I really don't think I can  
>handle that-<p>

KURT  
>It's not another guy. My... My<br>apartment caught fire.

BLAINE  
>WHAT?<p>

KURT  
>I'm doing alright, don't worry. It<br>wasn't significant damage but...

BLAINE  
>Are you sure you're okay?<p>

KURT  
>I am sure. Trust me.<p>

(BLAINE smiles.)

BLAINE  
>I'm glad you called me, Kurt.<p>

KURT  
>It was nice talking to you. I hope<br>everything is well with you. You  
>know, with you being student body<br>president and all.

BLAINE  
>To be completely honest I kind of<br>forgot all about that. I've been  
>sort of distracted lately.<p>

KURT  
>I'll talk to you later, Blaine. It<br>was really great talking to you.

BLAINE  
>You too.<p>

KURT  
>Bye.<p>

BLAINE  
>Bye.<p>

(BLAINE hangs up. He is completely shaken and happy. Cut back  
>to KURT. SANTANA walks to him. )<p>

SANTANA  
>Blaine?<p>

KURT  
>(Sigh.)<br>How did you know?

SANTANA  
>It's obvious. Whenever you talk to<br>him you get this adorable little  
>sparkle in your eye and you turn<br>all red.

(KURT starts to turn red. )

KURT  
>I do not.<p>

SANTANA  
>You don't have to deny it. I've<br>seen it.

KURT  
>Well I guess I could say the same<br>thing about you and Brittany.

(SANTANA stops. )

KURT (CONT.)  
>Have you talked to her recently?<p>

SANTANA  
>Uh... no. No, I haven't. I've tried<br>to call her a few times but I guess  
>she's been busy up. M.I.T. is an<br>academically challenging school, or  
>so I've heard.<p>

KURT  
>I never thought Brittany would be<br>in college. Must less M.I.T.

SANTANA  
>Brittany's a genius. She always has<br>been. Always will be.

(KURT drops his head. )

SANTANA (CONT.)  
>You sure you're alright?<p>

KURT  
>Positive.<p>

(The two look over at RACHEL sitting on her bed. )

KURT  
>Her? Not so much...<p>

SANTANA  
>Rachel's a strong girl.<p>

KURT  
>You don't have to tell me twice.<p>

(Cut to RACHEL. She is deciding whether or not to dial FINN.  
>She does but there is no answer. Tears well up in her eyes.<br>She leaves him a message. )

RACHEL  
>Uh... hey, Finn. It's Rachel. I<br>guess you already knew that... I  
>wanted to call and see how you've<br>been. I haven't really talked to  
>you in a while and I wanted to make<br>sure that you're okay. I really  
>miss you, Finn. I haven't heard<br>from Funny Girl yet and I know you  
>told me I basically got the part<br>but... I don't know. This is  
>Broadway. Anyway, call me back when<br>you get this message. I really hope  
>you're okay. I... I love you, Finn.<br>Goodbye.

(RACHEL hangs up. She wipes a tear from her face. )

INT. CHOIR ROOM

(SAM is sitting in the Choir Room with BLAINE and TINA. SAM  
>looks at his watch. )<p>

TINA  
>You really think she's going to<br>show up?

BLAINE  
>It doesn't even matter if she shows<br>up if he doesn't show up.

SAM  
>They'll be here, alright? Trust me.<p>

TINA  
>If you say so.<p>

(Suddenly, JOE walks into the room. )

JOE HART  
>Hey guys.<p>

SAM  
>Joe! It's really great to see you-<p>

JOE  
>Look, can you make this fast<br>please? If my parents found out  
>that I ditched that stupid camp<br>they'll force me to be home  
>schooled again and I really am not<br>down with that-

SAM  
>You've been at McKinley for almost<br>two years and you haven't felt  
>welcome. You were looking for<br>answers, and I think I can help  
>you.<p>

JOE  
>Answers from what?<p>

(Suddenly, the one and only QUINN FABRAY walks into the room. )

QUINN FABRAY  
>Hello, Sam.<p>

SAM  
>Quinn! It's really good to see you.<p>

(JOE'S eyes go big and he walks to SAM. )

JOE  
>(Whisper in his ear.)<br>What do you think you're doing!?

SAM  
>You said you had unfinished<br>business with Quinn, and I think  
>you should resolve them. It'll be<br>better, trust me!

QUINN  
>You're lucky I was out here<br>visiting my mother. The schedule at  
>Yale has been really weird so even<br>I get confused about when I'm off  
>and when I'm in school.<p>

BLAINE  
>It's really great to see you again,<br>Quinn. You look beautiful as  
>always.<p>

QUINN  
>Always the charmer, Blaine.<p>

TINA  
>Are you planning on staying here at<br>McKinley like Santana to outshine  
>anymore current students? Maybe<br>perform at Nationals and take away  
>some solos from some other<br>deserving competitors?

QUINN  
>Nope. Just here to talk to someone.<p>

(QUINN looks at JOE. )

QUINN (CONT.)  
>It was good to see you too, Tina.<p>

BLAINE  
>(Understanding.)<br>Alright, that's our cue. Come on  
>Tina. Let's leave them to talk. See<br>you around, Quinn.

QUINN  
>Bye Blaine.<p>

(BLAINE and TINA rush out. QUINN gives JOE a small smile. )

QUINN (CONT.)  
>Hey, Joe.<p>

JOE  
>Quinn.<p>

QUINN  
>It's really great to see you.<p>

JOE  
>You too.<p>

(SAM smiles, realizing that his plan is working. )

SAM  
>Thanks again, Quinn.<p>

QUINN  
>Anything for a friend.<p>

(SAM then leaves, leaving JOE and QUINN alone. )

JOE  
>Look, Quinn, I had no idea Sam was<br>doing this. He had no right to butt  
>into my life and call you-<p>

QUINN  
>I'm glad he did.<p>

(JOE is shocked. )

QUINN (CONT.)  
>Frankly, we left off on a rough<br>foot and I never really thought it  
>was fair. You helped me so much<br>when I was at my lowest and I never  
>gave you a proper thank you. So<br>thank you.

JOE  
>You're welcome. You don't have to<br>thank me. I would have done that  
>for anyone.<p>

QUINN  
>I've sudenly realized that it's<br>never right to leave something  
>unfinished. Especially something<br>that you care about deeply. Because  
>you never know when your time on<br>this earth is going to be up, and  
>you don't ever want any regrets.<p>

JOE  
>I regreted not being with you for<br>so long.

QUINN  
>We're friends, Joe. Great friends.<br>Maybe things never got further with  
>us for a reason. I mean, everything<br>happens for a reason. You always  
>told me that.<p>

JOE  
>(Smiling.)<br>Because it's true.

QUINN  
>I like your new haircut, by the<br>way.

JOE  
>Really? I'm glad. I thought it was<br>edgy.

(QUINN laughs. )

QUINN  
>I really do love you, Joe Hart.<p>

(QUINN gives JOE a soft kiss on the cheek. )

QUINN (CONT.)  
>If you ever need anything, I'm<br>here. You know that.

JOE  
>Thank you, Quinn. I'm glad we<br>finally got to talk. You know, face  
>to face.<p>

QUINN  
>Me too.<p>

JOE  
>If you ever need anything, I'm here<br>too.

QUINN  
>I'll see you around, Joe. Don't<br>ever change.

(This really hits JOE. He realizes that he is finally fine  
>the way he is. )<p>

JOE  
>Don't worry. I won't.<p>

(QUINN gives JOE one last kind smile and walks off. QUINN  
>walks out of the choir room and runs into WILL. )<p>

WILL  
>Quinn! Oh my gosh, it's good to see<br>you!

(WILL laughs and gives QUINN a hug. She smiles. )

QUINN  
>You too, Mr. Schue.<p>

WILL  
>How are things? How's college and<br>adult life?

QUINN  
>Hard, but good. I'm learning a lot,<br>and I'm finally growing up. I think  
>it was time for me to start doing<br>that.

(QUINN laughs. )

WILL  
>(Admiring how grown up she has<br>gotten.)  
>I am so proud of you, Quinn Fabray.<br>I can truly say you're one of the  
>strongest girls I know.<p>

QUINN  
>You don't have to say that, Mr.<br>Schuester.

WILL  
>I mean it. Look, I don't know if<br>you have to rush off, but the kids  
>in Glee have recently gotten<br>discouraged and they could really  
>use some inspiration. Mind if I ask<br>you for a favor?

(Pause. )

QUINN  
>What do you need?<p>

(WILL smiles. )

INT. CAFETERIA.

(TINA is standing in the quad. She is, along with JAKE,  
>passing out flyers with her face on it. )<p>

TINA  
>Vote Tina for Prom Queen!<p>

JAKE  
>Cohen-Chang for our Prom Queen!<p>

(No one is accepting the buttons. )

TINA  
>This is useless.<p>

JAKE  
>Don't give up now, Tina. You know<br>how stubborn the kids at McKinley  
>can be.<p>

TINA  
>I just want to be Prom Queen.<p>

JAKE  
>And trust me, you have a really<br>fair chance. We just need to think  
>of something a bit more... creative<br>to get the kids to vote for you.  
>You need to do something that<br>screams "I am Tina and I am your  
>Prom Queen. "<p>

(TINA thinks and suddenly a huge smile crawls on her face. )

TINA  
>I know just the thing.<p>

(The scene cuts to MARLEY and UNIQUE watching TINA and JAKE  
>talking. JAKE says something funny to TINA and the two of<br>them laugh. )

MARLEY  
>What is that girl up too?<p>

UNIQUE  
>If you really think Jake is going<br>to fall for Tina then you need to  
>get your head together, girl.<p>

MARLEY  
>Just... look at them. When did they<br>even start becoming friends in the  
>first place?<p>

UNIQUE  
>Tina just wants to win Prom Queen<br>and she asked Jake to help her win.

MARLEY  
>Wait... she asked Jake?<p>

UNIQUE  
>That's what Artie told me.<p>

(MARLEY glares at TINA. )

MARLEY  
>Something's not right here. I need<br>to find out what it is.

UNIQUE  
>And how are you going to do that?<p>

MARLEY  
>By winning Prom Queen.<p>

(MARLEY gets out of her chair and UNIQUE sighs. )

UNIQUE  
>This girl, child, I swear...<p>

(UNIQUE rushes after her. )

INT. HALLWAY

(ARTIE is by his locker on his cellphone. He is talking to  
>BETTY. )<p>

ARTIE  
>No, you hang up.<p>

(ARTIE laughs. )

ARTIE (CONT.)  
>Come on, I hung up first last time,<br>it's your time. Betty, come on.  
>Betty.<p>

(KITTY is glaring at ARTIE. She is disgusted. She leans over  
>to RYDER who is by his locker. )<p>

KITTY  
>Ugh. Disgusting.<p>

RYDER  
>Excuse me?<p>

KITTY  
>Artie and that other wheelchair<br>bound girl. They're disgusting.

(RYDER looks at ARTIE. )

RYDER  
>He seems pretty happy to me...<p>

KITTY  
>He seems happy to everyone. Trust<br>me, I know Artie. He puts on this  
>big smile and pretends that he's in<br>love but I know it is just a cry of  
>pain. He needs me.<p>

RYDER  
>You keep telling yourself that,<br>Kitty.

KITTY  
>(Growing nervous.)<br>I don't like him him if that's what  
>you're thinking.<p>

RYDER  
>Really? Cause it seems like you<br>like him to me...

KITTY  
>Wanna help me out with something?<p>

RYDER  
>Depends on what it is...<p>

KITTY  
>Help me make Artie jealous. And not<br>because I like him but... just  
>because I wanna be a bitch.<p>

(KITTY seductively walks to RYDER. )

KITTY (CONT.)  
>So you'll help me?<p>

(RYDER grows nervous. He's always had a soft spot for KITTY.  
>He hasn't forgotten the almost romance they had. He glances<br>at ARTIE who is still giggling on the phone. )

INT. CHOIR ROOM

(WILL is sitting in the choir room. He has never looked more  
>stressed out. BLAINE walks in suddenly. )<p>

BLAINE  
>Mr. Schue, I have some good news.<p>

WILL  
>Oh, Blaine, you don't know how bad<br>I needed to hear that. So, does  
>that mean you got Brittany to come<br>back? Maybe even for a little bit?

BLAINE  
>I tried talking to Brittany but<br>unfortunately she hasn't really  
>been available lately.<p>

(WILL sighs. )

WILL  
>Thanks for the help Blaine... but I<br>have a surprise for the rest of you  
>in Glee today that may be our<br>savior.

(BLAINE is confused. )

BLAINE  
>What are you talking about?<p>

(The rest of the kids walk into GLEE and MR. SCHUESTER  
>smiles.)<p>

WILL  
>Thanks for your help, Blaine.<p>

BLAINE  
>But I didn't really do anything.<p>

WILL  
>Go ahead and sit down.<p>

(All the kids sit down. )

KITTY  
>You seem awfully chipper today, Mr.<br>Schuester.

WILL  
>I have a surprise guest here for<br>you guys today. This person here  
>truly reminds me that there are<br>people there willing to help you,  
>all you need to do is call.<p>

(WILL smiles. )

SAM  
>(Smiling.)<br>I know who it is...

WILL  
>Please welcome the one and only Ms.<br>Quinn Fabray!

(QUINN walks in and KITTY'S mouth drops open. )

KITTY  
>Is this real life? Is this actually<br>happening?

QUINN  
>It's good to see you again, Kitty.<p>

ARTIE  
>What are you doing here, Quinn?<p>

QUINN  
>I got a call from Sam and I<br>realized that I had some unfinished  
>business here at McKinley.<p>

(QUINN glances at JOE. )

QUINN (CONT.)  
>After almost dying in a car<br>accident, I realized that life  
>can't go on with you having<br>regrets. And when your friends call  
>you and tell you they need you, you<br>be there for them. No matter what.

KITTY  
>She is so wise.<p>

QUINN  
>Mr. Schuester tells me you guys<br>have Nationals coming up soon.

MARLEY  
>Don't remind us.<p>

QUINN  
>With that attitude, you won't win<br>Nationals. That's the truth. You  
>need to have enough confidence to<br>know that you have what it takes to  
>take down all your competition.<p>

TINA  
>We have confidence, Quinn. We don't<br>need some graduate coming back  
>telling us what to do.<p>

QUINN  
>(To SAM.)<br>You were right, Tina did kind of  
>turn into a bitch.<p>

SAM  
>Told you.<p>

TINA  
>Um, hello! I'm right here!<p>

QUINN  
>Now, you all seemed a bit down in<br>the dumps last time I saw you. Now  
>I'm here to change that.<p>

(KITTY to RYDER. )

KITTY  
>She's totally cool.<p>

QUINN  
>Hit it!<p>

(Royals by Lorde starts to play and QUINN begins to sing. )

QUINN  
>(Singing.)<br>_**I've never seen a diamond in the **_  
><em><strong>flame. I cut my teeth on wedding <strong>_  
><em><strong>rings in the movies. And I'm not <strong>_  
><em><strong>proud of my address in the torn-up <strong>_  
><em><strong>town. No post code envy. <strong>_

QUINN starts to pull other Glee Club members up to the front  
>as she sings.<p>

QUINN (CONT.)  
>(Singing.)<br>_**But every song is like gold teeth, **_  
><em><strong>grey-tooth, slippin' in the <strong>_  
><em><strong>bathroom, blood stains, ball gowns, <strong>_  
><em><strong>trashin' the hotel room, we don't <strong>_  
><em><strong>care, we'e driving Cadillacs in our <strong>_  
><em><strong>dreams. But every bodies like <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your <strong>_  
><em><strong>time piece. Jet planes, islands, <strong>_  
><em><strong>tigers on a gold leash. We don't <strong>_  
><em><strong>care, we aren't caight in your love <strong>_  
><em><strong>affair. But we'll never be royal. <strong>_

GLEE CLUB  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Royals.**_

QUINN  
>(Singing.)<br>_**It's don't run in our blood! That **_  
><em><strong>kind of lux just ain't for us, we<strong>_

_**crave a different kind of buzz, let**_  
><em><strong>me be your ruler!<strong>_

GLEE CLUB  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Ruler.**_

QUINN  
>(Singing.)<br>_**You can call me Queen Bee, and baby **_  
><em><strong>I'll rule. Let me live that <strong>_  
><em><strong>fantasy.<strong>_

GLEE CLUB  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Ooooh.**_

QUINN  
>(Singing.)<br>_**We're bigger than we ever dreamed, **_  
><em><strong>and I'm in love with being queen.<strong>_

GLEE CLUB  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Ooooh.**_

QUINN  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Life is game without a care. We **_  
><em><strong>aren't caught up in your love <strong>_  
><em><strong>afair. And we'll never be royals. <strong>_  
><em><strong>It don't run in our blood! That <strong>_  
><em><strong>kind of lux just ain't for us, we <strong>_  
><em><strong>crave that different kind of buzz, <strong>_  
><em><strong>let me be your ruler. You can call <strong>_  
><em><strong>me Queen Bee and baby I'll rule. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me live that fantasy.<strong>_

(Cheers and claps. )

WILL  
>Ladies and gentlemen, Quinn Fabray!<p>

QUINN  
>That number I just did screamed<br>confidence. Something you guys  
>need. Think you're up for the<br>challenge?

UNIQUE  
>We were born for it, baby!<p>

QUINN  
>Perfect. That's what I want to<br>hear! Now, show me what you guys  
>got!<p>

(The kids get up and cheer and clap. )

INT. RACHEL, SANTANA, AND KURT'S APARATMENT

(RACHEL, SANTANA, and KURT are sitting down on their couch in  
>silence. )<p>

RACHEL  
>You know guys, I've been thinking.<br>Maybe this is a sign from the  
>Universe that New York really isn't<br>where we're supposed to be.

KURT  
>Rachel, don't be ridiculous-<p>

RACHEL  
>I'm serious. I didn't get Funny<br>Girl... our apartment almost burned  
>down... my classes are harder than<br>ever and Cassaundra is being nasty  
>to me. Again. It's just... too<br>much.

SANTANA  
>Do you hear yourself? In all my<br>years of knowing you, you couldn't  
>go five works without saying<br>Broadway, Actress, or Gold Star.  
>This is where you're supposed to<br>me. It's where all of us are  
>supposed to be.<p>

RACHEL  
>(Turning away.)<br>I don't know if I believe that now.

(RACHEL walks into her room and KURT and SANTANA look at each  
>other worried. )<p>

INT. HALLWAY

(MARLEY is walking through the hallway searching. She spots  
>TINA and JAKE walking together and she rushes to them. )<p>

JAKE  
>Hey, Marley-<p>

MARLEY  
>Shut up! You don't get to speak<br>right now. This is between me and  
>Tina.<p>

TINA  
>Can I help you?<p>

MARLEY  
>I don't know what your plan is,<br>Tina, but you need to stop. Just  
>because I broke up with Jake<br>doesn't mean you can just swoop in  
>and have him! He's not available!<p>

TINA  
>When you break up with someone,<br>that pretty much means they're  
>available. Besides, I don't even<br>really like Jake-

JAKE  
>Hey-!<p>

MARLEY  
>I know you, Tina. Once you get a<br>crazy idea in your head, you act on  
>it, and you know what, you're not<br>getting away with this one.

(Reveal UNIQUE, who is watching the showdown. )

TINA  
>(Growing angry.)<br>Marley, you're being ridiculous!

MARLEY  
>Why? Why am I being ridiculous?<br>Because I'm standing up for myself?  
>Because I am not going to sit<br>around any longer and take crap  
>from everyone?<p>

JAKE  
>This is all innocent, Marley. Tina<br>asked me to help her campaign for  
>Prom Queen, so I accepted! What's<br>the big deal? To me, it sounds like  
>you're just jealous-<p>

MARLEY  
>I'm not jealous!<p>

JAKE  
>Prove it then.<p>

(Without even thinking, MARLEY kisses JAKE. She stands back,  
>and suddenly realizes what she did. )<p>

MARLEY  
>Tina... I'm... I'm so sorry.<p>

(MARLEY walks off fast. TINA turns towards JAKE. )

TINA  
>What the hell was that?<p>

JAKE  
>(Smiling.)<br>That was me finally getting my girl  
>back.<p>

(UNIQUE is still watching TINA and JAKE. MARLEY rushes past  
>her fast. RYDER sees UNIQUE and walks up to her. )<p>

RYDER  
>What's going on between Jake and<br>Tina?

UNIQUE  
>Don't ask me. I know nothing.<p>

RYDER  
>So Jake was really able to move on<br>from Marley that fast?

(RYDER turns around and spots MARLEY. He smiles. )

RYDER (CONT.)  
>I... I've gotta go.<p>

(RYDER rushes off and UNIQUE stares longingly at him. )

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(KITTY is standing in front of the choir room. She has an  
>evil, yet sweet grin on her face. )<p>

KITTY  
>With the one and only Quinn Fabray<br>back at McKinley, I was inspired to  
>show you losers how confident I<p>

really am. I mean, let's face it, I  
>blew you all out of the water with<br>that Stevie Wonder song I did a few  
>months ago, even that brassy chick.<p>

SAM  
>You mean Mercedes?<p>

UNIQUE  
>I beg to differ.<p>

KITTY  
>So sit back, relax, and enjoy me.<br>Oh, and Ryder. I asked him to help  
>me out.<p>

(RYDER jumps up and ARTIE leans over to SAM. )

ARTIE  
>Since when have Kitty and Ryder<br>been friends?

SAM  
>I have no idea...<p>

(KITTY has her back turned to her friends. She suddenly turns  
>around and walks seductively to RYDER. )<p>

KITTY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**I got my eyes on you, you're **_  
><em><strong>everything that I see. I want your <strong>_  
><em><strong>hot love and emotion endlessly.<strong>_

RYDER  
>(Singing.)<br>_**I can't get over you. You left your **_  
><em><strong>mark on me I want your hot love and <strong>_  
><em><strong>emotion endlessly. <strong>_

KITTY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Cause you're a good guy and you **_  
><em><strong>know it. You act so different <strong>_  
><em><strong>around me.<strong>_

RYDER  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Cause you're a good girl and you **_  
><em><strong>know it. I know exactly who you <strong>_  
><em><strong>could be. <strong>_

(RYDER and KITTY are staring at each other. They want each  
>other. You can feel the sexual tension. And ARTIE is FUMING<br>with jealousy. )

KITTY AND RYDER  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Just hold on we're going home. Just **_  
><em><strong>hold on we're going home.<strong>_

RYDER  
>(Singing.)<br>_**It's hard to do these things alone.**_

KITTY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Just hold on we're going home. Oh **_  
><em><strong>whoa oh home. <strong>_

(The GLEE CLUB kids are shocked. QUINN is confused and WILL  
>looks uncomfortable. )<p>

KITTY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**I got my eye on you, you're **_  
><em><strong>everything that I see. I want your <strong>_  
><em><strong>hot love and emotion endlessly.<strong>_

RYDER  
>(Singing.)<br>_**I can't get over you. You left your **_  
><em><strong>mark on me, I want your hot love <strong>_  
><em><strong>and emotion endlessly.<strong>_

(ARTIE is so angry. )

RYDER  
>(Singing.)<br>_**You're the one. I'm in love. Gave **_  
><em><strong>you everything I love. <strong>_

KITTY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Ooh, oh oh oh.**_

RYDER  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Baby.**_

KITTY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Just hold on we're going home. Just **_  
><em><strong>hold on we're going home. <strong>_

RYDER  
>(Singing.)<br>_**It's hard to do these things alone. **_

KITTY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Just hold on we're going home. Oh **_  
><em><strong>whoa oh home.<strong>_

(Once they are done, RYDER and KITTY full on kiss. Everyone  
>is stunned and ARTIE wheels out the room.)<p>

WILL  
>Okay guys, that's enough-<p>

(KITTY peels away and RYDER is stunned. UNIQUE is livid. )

KITTY  
>Why? Was that performance too much<br>for you?

WILL  
>As a matter of fact, it was. It was<br>completely inappropriate.

MARLEY  
>I would expect something like that<br>from you Kitty, but you Ryder?

(RYDER gets angry. )

RYDER  
>Why? You don't think I can be a<br>little bad? I'm sick of people  
>thinking I'm weak around here-<p>

JAKE  
>Dude, no one said you were weak-<p>

RYDER  
>Cut it, dude.<p>

(RYDER walks out and KITTY winks at the Glee. She walks out  
>and WILL drops his head in his hands. )<p>

INT. RACHEL, SANTANA, AND KURT'S APARATMENT

(RACHEL is sitting on her bed. Her pillow is propped up, and  
>suddenly, SANTANA runs in.)<p>

SANTANA  
>Rachel, I need to talk to you.<p>

RACHEL  
>What's the matter? Is the apartment<br>on fire again?

SANTANA  
>No, I have some pretty cool news<br>and since I have no one to brag too  
>I figured I'd brag to you.<p>

(RACHEL smiles. )

RACHEL  
>What's the good news?<p>

SANTANA  
>I don't know what happened, but<br>suddenly this week turned around in  
>my favor. I got my first acting gig<br>AND my first New York style job! My  
>Mom is so happy that I'll finally<br>be able to support myself, although  
>she isn't very happy with my "big<br>break" into the business but... we  
>all gotta start somewhere. Right?<p>

RACHEL  
>Santana, that's great news! Where<br>are you working? And... And what is  
>your "Big Break?"<p>

SANTANA  
>I am a singing waitress at the<br>Spotlight Diner!

(RACHEL sits up. )

RACHEL  
>The... Thee Spotlight Diner? You<br>mean you're going to be singing?

SANTANA  
>I had to basically prostitute<br>myself to get the job but... it's  
>totally worth it.<p>

RACHEL  
>(Sort of jealous.)<br>Santana, that really is amazing!

SANTANA  
>And as for my big break... I am<br>playing the part of Jasmine in a  
>modern day version of Aladdin.<br>Filming starts next month.

(RACHEL is now fuming with jealousy. )

RACHEL  
>How did all this happen so fast? I<br>mean, just last week you were so  
>lost. You didn't know if you wanted<br>to go to school, you were a lesbian  
>go-go dancer and now you're going<br>to be in a movie and you got a job  
>at one of the most coveted diners<br>in Manhattan?

SANTANA  
>Like my Mom and Dad always said.<br>good things come to people who  
>wait.<p>

(SANTANA looks at RACHEL who looks devastated. )

SANTANA (CONT.)  
>Look, can you at least be jealous<br>of me behind my back and not to my  
>face?<p>

RACHEL  
>I'm... I'm sorry, Santana. I'm such<br>a bad person. I am very happy for  
>you, truly. You have everything you<br>want. And you deserve it.

(That hits SANTANA. )

SANTANA  
>Not everything.<p>

(SANTANA turns around and begins to sing. )

SANTANA (CONT.)  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Some people live for the fortune **_  
><em><strong>Some people live just for the fame <strong>_  
><em><strong>Some people live for the power, <strong>_  
><em><strong>yeah Some people live just to play <strong>_  
><em><strong>the game Some people think that the <strong>_  
><em><strong>physical things Define what's <strong>_  
><em><strong>within And I've been there before <strong>_  
><em><strong>But that life's a bore So full of<strong>_

_**the superficial. Some people want **_  
><em><strong>it all But I don't want nothing at <strong>_  
><em><strong>all If it ain't you baby If I ain't <strong>_  
><em><strong>got you baby Some people want <strong>_  
><em><strong>diamond rings Some just want <strong>_  
><em><strong>everything But everything means <strong>_  
><em><strong>nothing If I ain't got you, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah. Some people want it all But <strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't want nothing at all If it <strong>_  
><em><strong>ain't you baby If I ain't got you <strong>_  
><em><strong>baby Some people want diamond rings <strong>_  
><em><strong>Some just want everything But <strong>_  
><em><strong>everything means nothing If I ain't <strong>_  
><em><strong>got you, you.<strong>_

(During this song, SANTANA flashes back to her relationship  
>with BRITTANY. RACHEL has been watching her, and she<br>suddenly feels terrible. )

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH HALLWAY.

(The bell rings. MARLEY spots RYDER walking down the hallway  
>with KITTY. ARTIE wheels up to her. )<p>

ARTIE  
>We need to do something about this.<p>

MARLEY  
>About what?<p>

ARTIE  
>Kitty and Ryder! It's a destructive<br>relationship that is only going to  
>lead to a horrible break up and<br>Ryder is just going to end up  
>quitting the Glee Club and that is<br>the last thing we need before  
>Nationals. And Prom.<p>

(MARLEY sighs. )

MARLEY  
>It's okay to admit you have<br>feelings for Kitty, Artie. We can  
>all see it. Although I think you<br>can do so much better and Kitty is  
>sort of a monster, but I don't<br>judge.

ARTIE  
>I'm... I'm happy with Betty.<p>

MARLEY  
>If you were happy with her... you<br>wouldn't be worried about Kitty and  
>Ryder.<p>

ARTIE  
>(Smiling.)<br>There is a lot of hypocrisy here  
>Miss Marley Rose.<p>

MARLEY  
>What are you talking about?<p>

ARTIE  
>Seems like you care an awful lot<br>about Ryder. I mean, you seemed  
>pretty upset with him when he went<br>full Miley Cyrus with that last  
>number.<p>

MARLEY  
>I'm worried about him, not in love<br>with him. There's a difference.

(MARLEY walks off towards RYDER and ARTIE sighs. )

MARLEY (CONT.)  
>Ryder, can we talk?<p>

RYDER  
>What do you want?<p>

MARLEY  
>I wanted to ask if you were doing<br>okay... what happened with you in  
>Glee Club today wasn't normal.<br>That's not you, Ryder-

RYDER  
>You don't know me, Marley. You know<br>absolutely nothing about me.

MARLEY  
>But-<p>

RYDER  
>If you'll excuse me, I have some<br>things to take care of.

(RYDER walks off. )

INT. SUE SYLVESTER'S OFFICE.

(SUE is sitting at her desk. She is writing in her journal  
>when there is a knock on her door. )<p>

QUINN  
>Knock, knock.<p>

SUE SYLVESTER  
>Well well well, if it isn't Quinn<br>Fabray. I heard you were in town  
>and I was waiting for you to come<br>see me.

QUINN  
>You know I couldn't pass through<br>town without coming to see you  
>first.<p>

SUE  
>How is college life treating you,<br>Q? No pregnancies this year so far,  
>so I'd say you were doing pretty<br>good.

(QUINN laughs. )

QUINN  
>I see you haven't changed.<p>

SUE  
>Actually, Quinn, I have changed.<br>And for the better this time. After  
>some very tough times last year, I<br>have decided to turn over a new  
>life by being a nicer person. I<br>figured that was the best decision  
>for Robin, and for me.<p>

QUINN  
>I'm proud of you, Coach Sylvester-<p>

SUE  
>You can call me Sue.<p>

(QUINN smiles. )

QUINN  
>You know, you really have helped me<br>out over the years, Sue. You've  
>made things a lot harder for me...<br>but I think that only made me  
>stronger. I don't think I ever<br>thanked you for that.

SUE  
>Well, you're welcome.<p>

QUINN  
>It's time for me to go now. I can't<br>miss my flight back to Yale, but it  
>was really good to see you, Sue.<br>Maybe I'll be back soon. There's  
>something in Lima that I need to<br>do. And I think I may need your  
>help.<p>

SUE  
>Just say when, and I'm there.<p>

(QUINN walks over to SUE and hugs her. )

QUINN  
>I love you, Coach.<p>

SUE  
>Love you too, kiddo.<p>

(QUINN walks out and SUE smiles off at her. )

SUE (CONT.)  
>(Yelling.)<br>Becky! Get your sweet fanny in  
>here!<p>

(BECKY JACKSON suddenly walks in. )

BECKY JACKSON  
>Yes, Coach?<p>

SUE  
>There's something that I need to<br>do. Call up the Glee Club.

BECKY  
>You got it, Coach.<p>

(BECKY rushes off and SUE continues to write in her notebook. )

INT. AUDITORIUM

(KITTY is standing on stage. She is in a scandalous outfit. )

KITTY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Red cups and sweaty bodies **_  
><em><strong>everywhere, hands in the air like <strong>_

_**they don't care, cause we came to **_  
><em><strong>have so much fun now, got somebody <strong>_  
><em><strong>here might get some now. <strong>_

UNIQUE  
>(Singing.)<br>_**If you're not ready to go home, can **_  
><em><strong>I get a hell no? Cause we're gonna <strong>_  
><em><strong>go all night till we see the sun <strong>_  
><em><strong>light alright. <strong>_

BLAINE  
>(Singing.)<br>_**So la da da da de, we like to **_  
><em><strong>party, dancing with molly, doing <strong>_  
><em><strong>whatever we want.<strong>_

SAM  
>(Singing.)<br>_**This is out house, this is our **_  
><em><strong>rules.<strong>_

MARLEY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**And we can't stop. We won't stop. **_  
><em><strong>Can't you see it's me who owns the <strong>_  
><em><strong>night? Can't you see it's me who <strong>_  
><em><strong>bought that life?<strong>_

RYDER  
>(Singing.)<br>_**And we can't stop, we won't stop. **_  
><em><strong>We run things things don't run we, <strong>_  
><em><strong>won't take nothing from nobody, <strong>_  
><em><strong>yeah yeah. <strong>_

(QUINN has walked into the theater. She sits down beside  
>WILL. )<p>

QUINN  
>They certainly seem more confident<br>now. Especially Kitty and Ryder.  
>What happened?<p>

WILL  
>Everyone seems more confident. I<br>guess you inspired them.

QUINN  
>You guys are going to win at<br>Nationals. I can feel it.

(WILL smiles.)

WILL  
>God, I hope so.<p>

(The kids are now dancing and having fun. )

TINA  
>(Singing.)<br>_**It's our party we can do what we **_  
><em><strong>want too! It's our house we can <strong>_  
><em><strong>love who we want too!<strong>_

ARTIE  
>(Singing.)<br>_**It's our song, we can sing if we **_  
><em><strong>want too! It's my mouth I can say <strong>_  
><em><strong>what I want too.<strong>_

GLEE CLUB  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Say yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey!**_

JAKE  
>(Singing.)<br>_**And we can't stop.**_

KITTY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**We can't stop, no! **_

JAKE  
>(Singing.)<br>_**And we won't stop!**_

MARLEY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Can't you see it's me who own's the **_  
><em><strong>night? Can't you see it's me who <strong>_  
><em><strong>bought that life!<strong>_

KITTY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**And we can't stop!**_

ARTIE  
>(Singing.)<br>_**And we won't stop! **_

KITTY  
>(Singing.)<br>_**We run things, things don't run we**_.

(KITTY walks to RYDER and grabs on to him. ARTIE is sad. )

RYDER  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Won't take nothing from nobody. **_

BLAINE  
>(Singing.)<br>_**Yeah. **_

(WILL and QUINN stand up. They are cheering. )

WILL  
>That was awesome guys! Your<br>confidence was overflowing in that  
>number! Nationals won't know what<br>hit them!

(Cheers. )

END OF EPISODE. 


End file.
